Cookware articles often include handles to allow a user to move and manipulate the article. Cookware handles are known to employ a metal flange, which attaches to the cookware article, combined with a non-metallic, such as plastic or rubber, grip portion that extends away from the flange and that is intended for a user to grasp. The grip can be over molded on a portion of the flange that is not intended to be visible. Such grips are used as it is usually more comfortable and cooler to touch than a bare metal handle and may assist in reducing the handle weight.